miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrien Agreste/Gallery
Repeated cutscenes Transformation sequence CNTS.jpeg CNTS 2.jpeg CNTS 3.jpeg CNTS 4.jpeg CNTS 5.jpeg CNTS 6.jpeg CNTS 7.jpeg CNTS 8.jpeg CNTS 9.jpeg CNTS 10.jpeg CNTS 11.jpeg CNTS 12.jpeg CNTS 13.jpeg CNTS 14.jpeg CNTS 15.jpeg CNTS 16.jpeg CNTS 17.jpeg CNTS 18.jpeg CNTS 19.jpeg CNTS 20.jpeg CNTS 21.jpeg CNTS Ears on.jpeg CNTS Ears on 2.jpeg CNTS 22.jpeg CNTS 23.jpeg CNTS 24.jpeg CNTS 25.jpeg CNTS 26.jpeg CNTS 27.jpeg CNTS 28.jpeg CNTS 29.jpeg CNTS 30.jpeg CNTS 31.jpeg CNTS 32.jpeg CNTS 33.jpeg CNTS 34.jpeg CNTS 35.jpeg CNTS 36.jpeg CNTS 37.jpeg CNTS 38.jpeg Cataclysm SW Cataclysm.jpeg SW Cataclysm 2.jpeg SW Cataclysm 3.jpeg SW Cataclysm 4.jpeg SW Cataclysm 5.jpeg SW Cataclysm 6.jpeg SW Cataclysm 7.jpeg SW Cataclysm 8.jpeg SW Cataclysm 9.jpeg SW Cataclysm 10.jpeg SW Cataclysm 11.jpeg SW Cataclysm 12.jpeg Theme Song Adrien bag.jpeg Chloé pushing Marinette.jpeg Not awaited kiss.jpeg Marinette enraged.jpeg TS Kids.jpeg TS Cat Lady.jpeg TS messed up.jpeg TS Adrien sad.jpeg TS Kwamis.jpeg TS Kwamis 2.jpeg TS ending card.jpeg Season 1 The Bubbler TB Plagg present.jpeg TB Stinky Cheese.jpeg TB Adrien breakfast.jpeg TB Schedule.jpeg TB Birthday Party.jpeg TB No Birthday Party.jpeg TB Adrien sad.jpeg TB Adrien Nino.jpeg TB Adrien sad 2.jpeg TP Peeking Marinette.jpeg TB Pushed Marinette.jpeg TB Awkward Marinette.jpeg TB Hey.jpeg TB Hey 2.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-20 at 10.32.04 PM.png TB Yawn.jpeg TB out of the way.jpeg TB Chloé joker.jpeg TB Adrien no.jpeg TB THOSE SLACKERS.jpeg TB Nino bumping Adrien.jpeg TB Poor Sabrina 3.jpeg TB Comforting Alya.jpeg TB Peeking Marinette.jpeg TB Limo.jpeg TB Adrien sad 3.jpeg TB Agreste Foyer 2.jpeg TB Best buds.jpeg TB better not.jpeg TB Adrien defending Nino.jpeg TB Goodbye.jpeg TB Adrien apologizing.jpeg TB Nino annoyed.jpeg TB Nino descending.jpeg Mansion5.png TB Adrien napkin.jpeg TB yay.jpeg TB Adrien alone.jpeg TB Adrien's party.jpeg TB Bubbler on bubble.jpeg TB Adrien recognises Nino.jpeg TB Adrien running inside.jpeg TB Adrien's room.jpeg TB Adrien's ring.jpeg TB bad advisor.jpeg TB bad advisor 2.jpeg TB Adrien Plagg.jpeg TB badly adviced.jpeg TB Dancing Adrien.jpeg TB Adrien I guess.jpeg TB Kind Rose.jpeg TB Sad Rose.jpeg TB Suspicious Adrien.jpeg TB Slow dance.jpeg TB Chloé dragging Adrien.jpeg TB Chloé dragging Adrien 2.jpeg TB Unwanted Kiss 2.jpeg TB Chloé rejected.jpeg TB Adrien microphone.jpeg TB Crowd cheering.jpeg TB LB Appears.jpeg TB Chloé rejected 2.jpeg TB Plagg dancing.jpeg TB grey transformation.jpeg TB CN Swinging upwards.jpeg TB CN Roteating staff.jpeg TB CN Posing.jpeg TB lol.jpeg TB ouch.jpeg TB but thanks.jpeg TB Shielding from bubbles.jpeg TB Red bubble cloud.jpeg TB Annoyed CN.jpeg TB Giga bubble.jpeg TB Wide shot.jpeg TB Most adults.jpeg TB Preparing for the impact.jpeg TB Bubbler kick.jpeg TB Bubble rising.jpeg TB Struggling to burst bubble.jpeg TB 500 feet ago.jpeg TB Unimpressed CN.jpeg TB CN smirk.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.51.41 PM.png TB Bubble bursting.jpeg TB LB CN falling.jpeg TB your stick there.jpeg TB swinging.jpeg TB in front of the tower.jpeg TB Power running out.jpeg TB The heroes return.jpeg TB NOOO.jpeg TB Kids flying away.jpeg TB Next stop.jpeg TB Dodging red bubbles.jpeg TB Dodging red bubble.jpeg TB single pawprint.jpeg TB Beter hurry.jpeg TB Surprised LB.jpeg TB Plumbing skills.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 2.44.06 PM.png TB Dodging Cat.jpeg TB Taunting CN.jpeg TB Air pipe.jpeg TB CN with tube.jpeg TB Deflecting bubbles.jpeg Tumblr nqtuittUQF1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg TB Nathalie running.jpeg TB Giving gift.jpeg TB Adrien present.jpeg TB Adrien present 2.jpeg TB Unwrapping Adrien.jpeg TB Adrien with scarf.jpeg TB Fist bump.jpeg TB always and forever.jpeg TB entering school.jpeg TB endcard.jpeg Mr. Pigeon MP Headmaster.jpeg MP Classroom.jpeg MP Nino Adrien.jpeg MP Derby Hats!.jpeg MP Overreacting.jpeg MP Mad skillz.jpeg MP Supporting Adrien.jpeg MP Uhhh.jpeg MP Posing.jpeg MP Ahh.jpeg MP Rolling down the roof.jpeg MP Chu.jpeg MP Unimpressed LB.jpeg MP CN.jpeg MP Suppressed sneeze.jpeg MP Wondering CN.jpeg MP Whistling CN.jpeg MP Tapping foot.jpeg MP Dance Moves.jpeg MP Dance Moves 2.jpeg MP Dance Moves 3.jpeg MP Dance Moves 4.jpeg MP Pigeon watching.jpeg MP Duo waiting.jpeg MP Warning.jpeg MP Attack on CN.jpeg MP CN dropped by the pigeons.jpeg MP Allergy.jpeg MP CN watching around.jpeg MP Birds everywhere.jpeg MP reached by LB.jpeg MP Watching.jpeg MP Unexpected.jpeg MP Surrounded.jpeg MP Any ideas.jpeg MP You're the cat.jpeg MP inside the cage.jpeg MP Caged.jpeg MP Blackmail.jpeg MP looking upwards.jpeg MP ready to fire 2.jpeg MP Use Cataclysm.jpeg MP Cataclysm strike.jpeg MP Bars fallen.jpeg MP Miraculous duo.jpeg MP is a chicken.jpeg MP duo surprised.jpeg MP Looking down.jpeg MP rising.jpeg MP Christmas present.jpeg MP Duo running.jpeg MP Holding door.jpeg MP 4 pads.jpeg MP CN must go.jpeg MP LB CN.jpeg MP LB CN 2.jpeg MP Very funny.jpeg MP André running.jpeg MP CN in a urge.jpeg MP CN in a urge 2.jpeg MP CN in a urge 3.jpeg MP Urgent need.jpeg MP Snap fingers.jpeg CN getting into elevator.jpeg MP No need for litter.jpeg MP Some Camembert.jpeg MP Asking for cheese.jpeg MP CN Slamming door.jpeg MP Offering cheese.jpeg MP CN With cheese.jpeg MP One pad left.jpeg MP Expired Miraculous.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien 2.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien 3.jpeg MP Detransforming Adrien 4.jpeg MP Plagg out of the ring.jpeg MP Upside down Adrien.jpeg MP Adrien leaning on bed.jpeg MP CN in elevator.jpeg MP Duo in elevator.jpeg MP Pigeon radar.jpeg MP Antihygienic.jpeg MP After sneeze.jpeg MP After sneeze 2.jpeg MP CN determinated.jpeg MP LB holding CN.jpeg MP LB another plan.jpeg MP Early bird gets the worm.jpeg MP CN about to sneeze.jpeg MP Busted.jpeg MP no element of surprise.jpeg MP backing.jpeg MP Duo attacking.jpeg MP Empowered.jpeg MP I'd be honored.jpeg MP CN thrown backwards.jpeg MP Cornered.jpeg MP What do I do with this.jpeg MP 2swag4me.jpeg MP terrorized by popcorn.jpeg MP CN aiming.jpeg MP CN throwing staff.jpeg MP CN throwing staff 2.jpeg MP Attacked by pigeons.jpeg MP Unnecessary sneeze.jpeg MP Focusing after sneeze.jpeg MP CN reaching for whistle.jpeg MP Hands on the bird call.jpeg MP Raising hands.jpeg MP Slamming hands.jpeg MP CN holding hand.jpeg MP Pound it.jpeg MP School courtyard.jpeg MP Nathalie appearance.jpeg MP Judge crew.jpeg MP Rose and Juleka's derby.jpeg MP Chloé presents to Gabriel.jpeg MP Y'know, the mayor.jpeg MP Examinating Marinette's derby.jpeg MP Drama Queen 2.jpeg MP Marinette can prove.jpeg MP Marinette can prove 2.jpeg MP Marinette can prove 3.jpeg MP Marinette can prove 4.jpeg MP Chloé busted.jpeg MP Adrien says Marinette.jpeg MP Adrien winking.jpeg MP Holding hands.jpeg MP Adrien awesome job.jpeg MP Marinette embarassed smile.jpeg MP Adrien's hat problem.jpeg MP Adrien before sneez .jpeg MP Adrien sneezing.jpeg MP Adrien after sneeze.jpeg MP Adrien notices he's watched.jpeg MP Adrien sorry.jpeg MP Adrien I'm allergic.jpeg MP Adrien sneeze face.jpeg MP Adrien isn't ok.jpeg MP Adrien sneezes again.jpeg MP Adrien waves thanks.jpeg MP Endcard.jpeg Stormy Weather SW Alya's photo of the photoshoot.jpeg SW Adrien photo.jpeg SW Adrien photo 2.jpeg SW Adrien photo 3.jpeg SW Photoshoot.jpeg SW Photographer lying on the ground.jpeg SW Marinette awkward walk.jpeg SW Marinette awkward walk 2.jpeg SW Start over.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-21 at 11.50.03 PM.png SW seen by Adrien.jpeg SW Adrien waving.jpeg SW Photographer wanting Adrien's attention.jpeg SW Photographer smiling.jpeg SW Adrien photo 4.jpeg SW Adrien photo 5.jpeg SW Watching photoshoot.jpeg SW Menacing gorilla.jpeg SW Adrien photo 6.jpeg SW Adrien photo 7.jpeg SW Adrien photo 8.jpeg SW What's happening.jpeg SW Determined Adrien.jpeg SW Adrien looking for Plagg.jpeg SW Adrien looking for Plagg 2.jpeg SW Camembert.jpeg SW Plagg about to eat.jpeg SW Plagg very cute.jpeg SW Adrien about to transform.jpeg SW CN Perched on fence.jpeg SW CN Perched on fence 2.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-20 at 10.26.54 PM.png SW CN Perched on fence 3.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-24 at 3.02.00 PM.png SW CN Feline.jpeg SW CN call it quits.jpeg CD6oBxJUUAAtlcj.jpg SW CN k?.jpeg SW CN Falling.jpeg SW CN on the ground.jpeg SW LB Looking at CN.jpeg SW CN Looking at LB.jpeg SW Hand kiss.jpeg SW Kiss the air.jpeg SW Finger on nose.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-21 at 11.54.33 PM.png SW Nose hurts.jpeg SW CN startled.jpeg SW CN Looking upwards.jpeg SW Dodging lightning.jpeg SW Is it a kiss?.jpeg SW CN separates from LB.jpeg SW CN realizes he's on top of LB.jpeg SW CN Cheeky grin.jpeg SW LB is like no.jpeg SW Focus on the battle.jpeg SW CN directly attacks.jpeg SW Icy road.jpeg SW Duo blown by the gust.jpeg SW Duo falling flat.jpeg SW Duo groaning.jpeg SW CN landed on all fours.jpeg SW CN Cracking fingers.jpeg Tumblr np2x0hoJwi1rb1rgoo3 540.jpg SW Follow my lead.jpeg SW CN walking on wall.jpeg SW CN's attack.jpeg SW Stopping descent.jpeg SW Flying duo and cars.jpeg SW Car roof.jpeg SW Startled LB.jpeg SW CN Stands still.jpeg SW Incoming bus 2.jpeg SW Shot from inside the falling bus.jpeg SW Yoyo spinning inside bus.jpeg SW Yoyo bumps on CN's head.jpeg SW CN glaring at LB.jpeg SW CN out of bus.jpeg SW Duo running down the street.jpeg SW HELLO VIEWERS.jpeg SW In a swimsuit.jpeg SW CN Cheeky grin 2.jpeg SW Entering the building.jpeg SW Aurore figure.jpeg SW Recognition.jpeg SW run-up.jpeg SW Crashing into the studio.jpeg SW Empty studio.jpeg SW It's a trap.jpeg SW Dodging spotlight.jpeg SW CN in the dark.jpeg SW Night vision.jpeg|Cat Noir's night vision. SW Night vision 2.jpeg SW Night vision 3.jpeg SW Night vision 4.jpeg SW Night vision 5.jpeg SW Night vision 6.jpeg SW Night vision 7.jpeg SW Night vision 8.jpeg SW Night vision 9.jpeg SW Night vision 10.jpeg SW out of the stairs.jpeg SW Holding hands and Stormy.jpeg SW Inside the tornado.jpeg Screen shot 2015-07-25 at 10.12.36 PM.png SW Maybe I should leave her hand.jpeg Screen shot 2015-06-18 at 11.43.11 PM.png SW LB calling her Stormy.jpeg SW Duo in position.jpeg SW A bath towel?.jpeg SW Hold your whiskers.jpeg SW CN in action.jpeg SW Protecting from hail.jpeg Tumblr notbkfK1Mn1soqiugo2 1280.jpg SW See that billboard?.jpeg SW CN's eyes.jpeg SW Coldilocks.jpeg SW CN starting to run.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 2.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 3.jpeg SW CN Dodging lightnings 4.jpeg SW Ballerina.jpeg SW CN landing behind billboard.jpeg SW Cataclysm effect.jpeg SW Cataclysn effect 2.jpeg SW CN catching parasol.jpeg SW CN throwing parasol.jpeg SW Pound it.jpeg SW Marinette watching fountain.jpeg SW Trio from behind.jpeg SW Marinette running towards photoshoot.jpeg SW Photographer wait.jpeg SW Who is that angel?.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo 2.jpeg SW Adrien Manon photo 3.jpeg SW Sad Marinette with Alya.jpeg SW Endcard.jpeg Timebreaker TK Classmates.png TK Marinette arrives.png TK Adrien shows up.png TK Happy Adrien.png TK Adrien winking.png TK Chloé jealous.png TK Classmates cheering Alix.png TK Classmates cheering Alix 2.png TK Trocadero fountain.png TK Race about to start.png TK Max about to start the race.png TK Alix hold on.png TK Kim falls on his face.png TK Alix giving watch to Alya.png TK Everybody looks at the watch.png TK Alya to give back the watch.png TK Surprised Alya.png TK Alya looking at Marinette.png TK Alya giving the watch to Marinette.png TK Alya focuses on the phone.png TK Marinette in distress.png TK Marinette is gone.png TK Nooo-ah.png TK Marinette realizes the watch has been taken.png TK Adrien catching the watch.png TK Adrien need any help.png TK You can keep it.png TK You are amazing.png TK Surprised Adrien.png TK Marinette realizes what she just said.png TK It was better if the watch hit the ground.png TK Good holder.png TK First lap done.png TK Chloé in action.png TK Chloé watching watch.png TK Adrien trying to keep the watch safe.png TK Chloé worthless.png TK Adrien annoyed at Chloé.png TK Marinette's outburst.png TK Childish Chloé.png TK Chloé dropping the watch.png TK Watch dropped.png TK Classmates notice the broken watch.png TK Alix cheers for the win.png TK Broken watch at Alix's feet.png TK Alix picks up her broken watch.png TK Alix blames Alya.png TK Alya defends herself.png TK Alya defends herself 2.png TK Alya defends herself 3.png TK Alya defends herself 4.png TK Marinette tries to fix things.png TK Alix skating away.png TK Marinette following Alix.png TK Noticed by the classmates.png TK Adrien says run.png TK Adrien watching LB.png TK Adrien Plagg.png TK CN Appearance.png TK Jumped over by CN.png TK CN Stretching.png TK CN Stretching 2.png TK Duo following Timebreaker.png TK Snarling LB.png TK Snarling LB 2.png TK Snarling Duo.png TK We must stop her.png TK LB Very worried.png TK Landing again past Ivan.png TK CN Doesn't seem too convinced.png TK LB Is pulled.png TK Bewildered CN.png TK CN is touched.png TK CN flash.png TK Sacrifice.png TK LB No 3.png TK Frozen CN.png TK CN Starting to fade.png TK LB hugs CN back.png TK Very angry LB.png TK LB Final Goodbye.png TK LB Try me.png TK Why are CN's eyes open.png TK LB Tries to slow her down.png TK Classmates cheering again.png TK LB Understands she time traveled.png TK Adrien tries to keep the watch from falling again.png TK Adrien tries to keep the watch from falling again 2.png TK Marinette snaps at Chloé again.png TK People really too surprised.png TK Chloé drops the watch again.png TK Continues planning.png TK Alix comes near.png TK Alix angry again.png TK Classmates staring at LB.png TK Adrien staring at LB.png TK Classmates fleeing.png TK Adrien Plagg again.png TK LB Plans with CN.png TK CN Looks at LB.png TK CN Makes a pun.png TK CN Makes a pun 2.png TK LB's immediate reaction to the pun.png TK LB's reaction immediately afterwards.png TK I'm serious.png TK CN Surpised by LB's outburst.png TK CN Determined again.png TK Duo after landing.png TK Duo talking.png TK Duo taliking 2.png TK Duo must get ready.png TK Duo answers.png TK 2 Fighting CN.png TK 2 Fighting CN 2.png TK 2 Fighting CN 3.png TK 2 Pushed back by CN.png TK CN Preparing for impact with 2.png TK 2 Being kicked away by CN.png TK 2 Fallen.png TK 1 Fallen.png TK Duo proud of their work.png TK Duo sees them getting away.png TK Duo runs past frozen civilians.png TK Duo tries to keep up.png TK What's happening.png TK The tables are turned.png TK Duo ready to fight again.png TK Duo wonders what happened.png TK the duo becomes a trio.png TK Different reactions.png TK CN is very confused.png TK LB 2 landing beside the duo.png TK CN Starts to like the situation.png TK CN Definetly likes the situation.png TK There are 2 of them so I'd better look at both.png TK If CN is happy everyone is happy.png TK CN I'm in heaven.png TK LBs' reactions.png TK CN is still in heaven.png TK The LBs notice the TKs escaping.png TK Wondering LBs.png TK CN Buys them time.png TK Low Relief.png TK Cataclysm on low relief.png TK Cataclysm on low relief 2.png TK Low Relief destroyed.png TK Here's CN.png TK CN Tries I don't know what.png TK LB Hasn't got any of it.png TK LB Finger raised.png TK LB Finger on CN.png TK LB Goodbyes.png TK LB yoyoes away.png TK CN Nyaa.png TK CN Sad.png TK She'll fall for me.png TK Just a matter of time.png Copycat Chatstaff.png Chatstaffsheathed.png Adrien's schedule January to June.jpg|Adrien's schedule from January to June. Vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h14m27s781.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h14m23s812.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h13m33s937.png Vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h12m10s109.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h14m42s984.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h14m48s437.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h12m21s750.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h12m27s484.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h13m19s609.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h13m23s437.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h13m26s937.png vlcsnap-2016-01-03-00h13m30s906.png The Pharaoh Adrien's Room.png Lady Wifi Screenshot_10.5.15-1.png Rogercop Plaggcamembert.png College4.png Plaggisveryverycute.png The Evillustrator Chatstaffmessage.png Chatstaffphone.png Longstaff.png Chloeroom5.png Dark Cupid AdrienRoom4.png AdrienRoom2.png Twostaff.png Horrificator juleka5.png Dark Blade Knight Fight 2.png The Roof 1.png Hiding under the Bridge.png Chat's Landing 1.png Chat is surrounded.png Chat Noir on the Roof.png The Roof 2.png The Mime No Screenshot.png Miscellaneous Concept art Property 518456 LadyBug.jpg Screen shot 2015-01-09 at 7.33.16 PM.png Tumblr nd96zfzWur1qmzlp7o1 1280.png tumblr_n9e785237R1rhvp6no1_1280.png Screen shot 2015-01-09 at 7.10.07 PM.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Tumblr n9e785237R1rhvp6no6 1280.png Screen shot 2015-06-02 at 9.25.57 PM.png tumblr_nszodnVP5o1u5w2kdo2_1280.png In-show images CSkeJFEXAAIkKZW.jpg large.jpg CSupYZQWwAAwcX-.jpg large.jpg CZBW4ajW8AAMz53.jpg CZBW6wdWcAEi7pm.jpg CZBW_zXWAAEr-WK.jpg Promotional artwork Tumblr nqzdzkcEeh1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg|Zagtoon Inc. selfie 11692582 598816000220879 2153000836150890743 n.jpg Tumblr nugnjcPqNk1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nualsphVXR1uu5wooo1 1280.jpg tumblr_nvcgnkvEzt1uu5wooo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nvcgnkvEzt1uu5wooo2_1280.png Tumblr ma45j1WyZQ1r00g3do6 r1 250.gif Cat Noir Nick Promo Art.png Tumblr nye21oCFrb1uu5wooo2 1280.jpg CU1iJclWcAA0I14 large.jpg CVUciPsUAAAkqyI.jpg large.jpg CVFkfMIWoAAvVUq.png 12278624 1524020441245064 5401469662670772186 n.jpg CVqRK1uUYAAdB7P.jpg large.jpg Tumblr nztx2zh3xl1uu5wooo3 1280.png Tumblr nztx2zh3xl1uu5wooo1 1280.png Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries